Angels
by Pure-Petit Cat
Summary: UA Anjo cintilante, eu acreditei que tu eras meu salvador... PRESENTE DE NÍVER PARA CAROL COLDIBELI! Vampiros x Camus, como pediu mocinha!


Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles

_**Saint Seiya não me pertence, assim como a personalidade deles..Uso apenas as suas aparências..E se pertencesse..Seiya estava perdido!!Mhuahuahuahuauhuahuahua...**_

Nyahooooooo!! Que dia é hoje? Sim Sim Sim!! É seu níver mocinha Carol Coldibeli!! Aqui está seu presente!! Espero que goste! Assim como pediu, vampiros!! Com seu amado Camyu! Aproveite porque hoje ele é só seu!! Felicidades linda!! Curta a fic que fiz com carinho xD…

oOo

_**Angels…**__**- Within Temptation**_

oOo

_**Sparkling angel I believed**_

_**you were my saviour in my time of need.**_

_**Blinded by faith I couldn**__**'t hear**_

_**all the whispers, the warnings so clear.**_

_**I see the angels,**_

_**I'll lead them to your door.**_

_**There's no escape now,**_

_**no mercy no more.**_

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

_**the smile when you tore me apart.**_

A chuva caía grossa, parecia que naquela noite o céu chorava. Os raios cortavam os céus de vez em quando, iluminando as paredes cinzas daquele castelo perdido na colina, a água lavava as paredes de pedra.

Uma silhueta vestida de negro observava a pessoa que dormia em um dos quartos, sem se importar que estava todo encharcado, os olhos vermelhos seguiam os movimentos leves do peito da jovem que dormia profundamente.

Com os cabelos ruivos grudados pelo rosto, o jovem de pele pálida encosta a mão no vidro, e fecha os olhos pensativamente, a jovem de cabelos castanhos e levemente ondulados acorda ofegante, como se acordasse de um pesadelo repentino.

_**You took my heart,**_

_**deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they would turn into real.**_

_**You broke your promise and made me realize...**_

_**It was all just a lie!**_

Os fios lisos dos longos cabelos estavam grudados na testa pelo suor, ela passa as mãos no rosto, tirando os fios que caíam em seus olhos castanhos, suspirando fundo, apóia o rosto nos joelhos dobrados.

Por um momento sentiu-se observada, pegando o robe de tecido fino, cobre a camisola de seda branco, que lhe caía sensualmente pelas curvas delicadas do corpo esguio. Como se tivesse frio, encolhe os braços em frente ao peito e se aproxima da janela, um raio ilumina a noite, e ela nada vê do outro lado da janela à não ser chuva e escuridão.

_**Sparkling angel, I couldn't see**_

_**your dark intentions, your feelings for me.**_

_**Fallen angel, tell me why?**_

_**What is the reason, the thorn in your eye?**_

_**I see the angels,**_

_**I'll lead them to your door**_

_**There's no escape now**_

_**no mercy no more.**_

_**No remorse cause I still remember**_

_**the smile when you tore me apart**_

Acendendo uma vela, sai do quarto e desce as escadas à passos rápidos, como se tivesse muita pressa, abrindo devagar a grande porta de madeira, deposita a vela sobre o piano, passando a mão por todo o instrumento, abrindo a tampa que cobria as teclas, o observa pensativamente, todo branco com detalhes prateados entalhados pelo corpo, era uma peça única.

Sentia que sua vida mudaria naquela noite, aqueles olhos vermelhos que a perseguem em seus sonhos, que parece ler sua mente, que parece saber de todos os seus passos.

Como se fosse a última vez que tocaria seu amado piano, ela começa a passar os dedos finos e delicados pelas teclas, e fechando os olhos, começa a tocar uma música triste.

A janela se abre com o vento, fazendo as cortinas balançarem violentamente e a chuva molhar o carpete cor de vinho.

_**You took my heart,**_

_**deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they would turn into real.**_

_**You broke your promise and made me realize...**_

_**It was all just a lie!**_

_**Could have been forever,**_

_**Now we have reached the end!!**_

Ela pára os dedos e se levanta da poltrona, indo fechar a janela, ao levantar o rosto, ela vê os mesmos olhos que a seguiam em sonhos refletidos no vidro, a fazendo virar.

- Quem é você?- A jovem pergunta receosa, talvez soubesse a resposta.

- Sou quem quer que eu seja...- O ruivo sorri misteriosamente, seus cabelos e roupas que diziam que se tratava de um nobre estavam molhados. – Meu nome de batismo, eu já não sei, mas todos me conhecem como Kamus Bellmont, um dos muitos nomes que adotei durante os anos em que vivi...- Diz o rapaz, se curvando cordialmente. A garota se afasta, batendo as costas na porta de vidro.

- Não tema Milady Caroline...- Diz Kamus acariciando o rosto da jovem com seus dedos frios.

A garota estava com o coração aos pulos, não de medo, aquele rapaz era muito belo, o rosto fino, o nariz fino, os olhos frios e vermelhos, os lábios rosados e finos, os fios de cabelos molhados com algumas mechas grudadas no rosto e testa, aquele cheiro amadeirado, tudo nela a fascinava.

_**This world may have failed you,**_

_**it doesn't give you reason why.**_

_**You could have chosen a different path in life.**_

_**The smile when you tore me apart**_

- Venha comigo, seja minha…- O rapaz lhe estendia a mão. Caroline estava confusa. - Sei que sabe quem eu sou e o que eu quero...- Kamus olhava dentro dos olhos da garota.

Fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, ela entregou a mão ao estranho, que a puxou delicadamente para si que a abraçou ternamente.

- Esperei anos por esse momento...- Filetes finos de sangue escorrem pelo rosto do jovem.

Caroline tomba a cabeça para um lado, deixando o pescoço fino e alvo à mostra, mantinha os olhos fechados e a face serena. Ao abrir os olhos, presas afiadas saiam de sua boca, presas que cravaram no pescoço da jovem, sugando sua vida, Caroline faz uma leva careta de dor, logo já não sentia mais nada, seu corpo pende para frente, sendo amparada por Kamus.

O sangue de Kamus foi dado á Caroline, em troca da vida eterna ao lado dele.

_**You took my heart,**_

_**deceived me right from the start.**_

_**You showed me dreams,**_

_**I wished they would turn into real.**_

_**You broke your promise and made me realize...**_

_**It was all just a lie!**_

_**Could have been forever,**_

_**Now we have reached the end!!**_

O sol raiava no horizonte, os pais da jovem Caroline Coldibeli acordam com o grito de terror da empregada, correndo as escadas, encontram apenas as cortinas balançando com a brisa da manhã e o robe branco da jovem, manchado de sangue.

A senhora não segura o choro, caindo de joelhos, o senhor se aproxima da janela com pesar no rosto, ao se virar para o piano, havia um bilhete sobre as teclas, um pequeno papel escrito às pressas, a letra caprichosa era de sua filha:

" _Papai, mamãe, não chorem minha partida... _

_Onde quer que eu vá, saibam que sempre os amarei, por toda minha eternidade..._

_De sua filha que os ama, de hoje e para sempre... __Caroline Bellmont"_

xXxXxXxXx

_**The End...**_

xXxXxXxXx

O que achou Carol-chan? Camyu ruivo é sexy besse!! (Pure-Petit desmaia X.X) Feliz 15 anitos linda!!

Bjnhos x3


End file.
